In a workshop environment, such as a wood-working workshop, dust is routinely generated as a byproduct of operating power tools that perform cutting operations. The quantities of dust that can accumulate in and around the power tools and surrounding workspace can be considerable and it is often necessary to remove the dust to keep the machinery functioning properly and the workspace clear of interference. In addition, dust from wood and many other products commonly processed in a workshop environment have been shown to pose a health risk to those who are exposed to the dust, especially if exposed to the dust on a regular basis. Thus, it is important to limit the dust that can escape into the environment or that can accumulate in the machinery when a dust-generating power tool is in use. Enclosing the base of a power tool in a cabinet helps to trap the dust that falls below the cutting surface but it does not provide a way to keep dust from accumulating in certain interior parts of the tool and removal of the dust can be cumbersome. To address this issue, different kinds of dust collection systems have been developed. A dust collection system provides a way to collect dust generated by a power tool so that it can be contained and removed.
This document describes a dust collection system designed for a table saw.